


Hidden Desires Come To Light In The Darkness.

by Southernswampkiss



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernswampkiss/pseuds/Southernswampkiss
Summary: Becky has had a crush on Ziggy for a while and he knows it too.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's the middle of the night when finds herself awake. Eyes staring up at the ceiling, before thin legs swing over the side of the bed. Toes curling against the soft carpet beneath them as she yawns. She knows why she's awake, knows why it had taken her so long to fall asleep before.

Her eyes cast across toward her sister, body curled and lying on her side fast asleep. She eases up from her bed, tiptoeing across the floor and easing herself out their door and closed behind her as she heads downstairs. 

Her T shirt skimming her thighs, and falling off one shoulder, but she doesn't care who's gonna see her? It doesn't take long to head to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and grabbing something cold to drink from the bottom shelf.

She's bent over, ass stuck up in the air, soft white panties on full display from behind. Fingers wrapped around the can of coke, when she feels the finger run between the lips of her pussy. Touching her through the thin fabric holding the touch from bare flesh.

She stays that way for a moment, ass wiggling back against the warm, rough hand touching her for a moment before she turns around. Gazing up at her father's friend. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, eyes never leaving his as his hand slips between her thighs and cups her between her legs.

She knows he knows she wanted him. Wanted him from the first time she met him. Becky doesn't say a word, she doesn't need to say anything. She pushes the fridge door closed behind her, leaning back and parting her legs wider, hips rolling against his wandering fingers as her hand rubs his cock through his jeans.

He's hard, she can feel it already. Feel his cock twitch at the touch of her hand as he leans down lips crashing against hers. He doesn't kiss her like her father does. It's rougher, more raw and primal. She knows he isn't looking to make love, or mess around, he wants to fuck..... and so does she.


	2. Chapter 2

Her fingers grip him through denim fabric. Moaning into his mouth at the feeling, his fingers teasing her pussy. She's wet, shes drenched, she's fucking melting and she needs him now. It's not the best spot, it's wide open and if someone comes in here, neither of them can even begin to deny what's happening but, she doesn't care.

Becky unzips his jeans, fingers reaching inside and feeling the heat of his cock beneath her wandering touch. Before she's pushing against him, body screaming at him to stop teasing her and give him what they both had been wanting since that first glance.

He doesn't talk to her, his fingers are coated with her juices, her hand wrapped around his dick they are beyond the point of words. They're animals, two creatures burning with a desire to just fuck. He spins her around, ass pressed against the kitchen table, as she nods lifting her legs as he picks her up and roughly sits her on top of it.

Her hands working his jeans open more, and tugging at them, before his hand slaps hers away. Eyes burning a hole through her for a moment, as she feels her panties ripped off her. Bare pussy exposed, and dripping. His eyes wander down for a moment, hand pushing her legs apart smirking a bit at the shimmering sight of pink lips.

Before she feels his hand around her throat, back slammed against the cold hard surface of the kitchen table. His grasp is tight, holding her down in place, as she feels it. Every hot inch of his cock ramming into her. Body bucking under him and arching feeling his cock stretching her, filling her, fucking her. 

Balls slapping against her asshole as every thrust becomes rougher, harder, and she can't deny it feels so fucking good but it hurts too. He's rougher than her former boyfriends, rougher than her father unless he was drinking.

His grip tightens on her neck, and she feels his hips snap against her. Her mouth hanging open in a silent squeal of painful pleasure. Her legs wrapping around him, tits bouncing against his chest. The scuff of the table against tiles, all filling her senses as he fucks her.

Hard cock pounding into her, pumping her, using her as much as she was using him. Before she's lifted, roughly flipped over and slammed down against the table, her hands grasping onto the smooth surface as she feels his hand slap across her ass and she lunges forward.

His hand covering her mouth, as his cock rams into her ass. It's painful, and she can't help but scream muffled against his hand her body pulled back into a U under him. Ass cheek sore and red from the clap of his hips against her. But she doesn't want him to stop, she wiggles against him.

Silently yelping as he becomes rougher, fucking her, hurting her. Covering her mouth and holding her down, balls slapping her abused and sore pussy before she feels the warm flood of his cum filling her asshole. Feels the sweat covering her and him, the heat of his breath against the nape of her neck.

Before she's back on her back. Eyes gazing up at him, as he slides back into her pussy. Hips rocking slowly, so fucking slow it drives her crazy as she rolls her hips against him, urging him to go faster as she feels his hand back around her throat. Choking her and she can't breathe, before he lets go.

Allowing her a lungful of air before his pace picks up. Fucking her fingers teasing her clit, and she's lost. Legs spread wide, arching under him. Lips parted in a still moan of utter ectasy eyes rolled back, and lost in how fucking good his cock feels inside her before shes cumming. Grasping onto him, and cumming as his cock slips out of her. 

His hand fisting his cock, thick, hard, and coated with her cum as she cums thick ropes of his seed plastering her and clinging to her before he's kissing her. Mouths enlocked as he slides back inside her pussy and fucks her until he's cum inside her there too.

It's the next morning when she wakes up before the rest of the house. Showers and tosses out the cum stained shirt and torn panties when she sees him getting ready to leave.

She wants to say something, wants him to stay and enjoy him over and over again but she knows he can't. Knows he has a life back home and, she has one here. She watches him pack his bag, standing in the kitchen frame as he stands up.

Eyes meeting hers as he crosses the room, hand holding her by the nape of the neck before he kisses her and she melts against him. Arms encircled around his neck, as he pulls her to him and then He's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy guys I love feedback and it keeps me inspired. Feel free to request too.


End file.
